The Internet is implemented as a plurality of ASes that are interconnected via a plurality of routers and communication paths. Border gateway protocol (BGP) sessions are typically used between the routers of different ASes to identify and select routes between the ASes to, for example, transport user data received at a first AS to a destination associated with a second AS. Implementation of a peering relationship between two ASes within the Internet is based on a trust that each AS will adhere to the terms of an established peering agreement. An example peering agreement specifies that each peer is to announce equally good, that is, canonical BGP routes at each peering location when two peers interconnect at multiple places. However, not all ASes adhere to such agreed upon peering policies.